Out of the Woods
by XellAn-Chan
Summary: my only X/F fanfic....i don't know what i was thinking when i wrote it >_


Out of the Woods by XellosAngel (inspired by and based upon the song "Out of the woods" by Sinead Lohan)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I wish you out of the woods and into this picture with me  
  
Xellos stood at the precipice beyond the trees, his violet hair illuminated by the light of the setting sun. His staff in one hand, he beckoned to the woman at the edge of the forest with the other. She shook her head slightly, blond hair rippling down her back. He looked at her, his eyes snapped open and flashed red. She shrank back. Whispered, "Why? Why do this?" His gaze traveled upward, toward the brightening moon.  
  
I wish you over the moon, come out of the question and be  
  
She looked up. The moon looked very full, very peaceful. If only...she thought...if only the world were like that. "No." She muttered. The demon wouldn't get the best of her. Not that day or any other. She'd never go over the moon for him. Then why was she still thinking of it?  
  
If this is going to run 'round in my head I might as well be dreaming, Run 'round in my head  
  
Thoughts crowded her mind. He was a demon. He was hatred; he was evil. What she saw in his face then, in his lavender eyes, it couldn't be love. He didn't have emotions. But the way he was looking at her...her heart somer-saulted within her chest. I must be going crazy! She reasoned weakly. This is insane...  
  
I rollercoaster for you Time out of mind must be Heavenly  
  
She felt herself take a step forward, towards the evil she'd hated all her life. He was drawing her in, but not with his dark magic. Her brain was screaming for her to stop, but her mind no longer controlled anything she did. Her heart beat faster as his hand slid into hers. The smile on his face was something she'd only seen in her dreams.  
  
It's all enchanted and wild It's just like my heart said it was going to be  
  
She looked at him, his hair framing his face, which looked to be the epitome of innocence. But, she knew, he was no such thing. He leaned towards her. Her heart ached at the thought of what he'd do next. It was something she'd dreaded, yet she wanted him to do it.  
  
If this is gonna run 'round in my head might as well be dreaming, Run 'round in my head  
  
His arms were around her, his eyes lit with pleasure. She wanted to scream, but found herself enjoying the demon's tender side.  
  
I wish you out of the woods and into the picture with me  
  
An on-looker would have only seen, as he kissed her, a shillouhette of a man and a woman embraced in the moonlight.  
  
I wish you over the moon Come out of the question and be  
  
His hold on her faded, she fell from the trance. He released her. "Why?" she repeated. He smiled, his eyes shut once again. His finger waged at her as he uttered the hated phrase "Sore wa himitsu desu..." Then he vanished, leaving her alone with her confused thoughts.  
  
If this is gonna run 'round in my head...  
  
He looked at her where she stood on the edge of the cliff. He was perched safely in a tree, a distance from her view, where he knew she'd never sense him. The secret was tucked away in him, where she'd never find it. She looked confused, as if she wasn't sure what had transpired between them had really happened. It was better that way, he reasoned. It was all a memory then. One she wasn't sure she'd really experienced.  
  
...I might as well be dreaming...  
  
She stole back into the woods, passing under the very tree in which he sat. He smiled wickedly. "Until the next time, My Dear..." He whispered, "...I love you..." As she shook her head, trying to clear her mind of it's jumbled thoughts, she thought she heard his voice from somewhere up above. That's impossible, she told herself. Yet, the memory lingered there, mixed with all the others...  
  
...run 'round in my head...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(coments from the author)  
  
XellosAngel: *rereading story* BAH!!! what was i thinking?! what is this?! _ it's horrid!!  
  
Xellos: *reading over her shoulder* ....blond hair...?...that's not FILIA is it?!  
  
XellAn: i never said that, did i?  
  
Xel: .....  
  
XellAn: besides, you like tormenting women, breaking their hearts and whatnot...  
  
Xel: just tell me...is it her or not?  
  
XellAn: ...well...  
  
Xel: it is, isn't it?!  
  
XellAn: lots of girls have blond hair...  
  
Xel: *evil glare*  
  
XellAn: all right! ALL RIGHT!! i was thinking of Filia....  
  
Xel: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! what did i ever do to deserve this?!?!  
  
XellAn: *sarcastically*...where to begin?  
  
Xel: *sticks out his tongue* i'm a good boy!  
  
XellAn: ne, Xel-Chan, you're a bad boy, but that's why i love you!  
  
Xel: ^_^ ....you have a blond friend, right? it could be her, ne?  
  
XellAn: *horrified* you mean Gimzo!?!  
  
Xel: hmm....on second thought...what about your cousin? she's blond.  
  
XellAn: -_-  
  
Xel: what?  
  
XellAn: isn't she a little young for you?  
  
Xel: anyone is better than Filia _  
  
XellAn: you be nice, Xel-Chan.  
  
Xel: but i'm not nice, XellAn-Chan. if i were nice, would i spend time with you?  
  
XellAn: *whacks him over the head* BAKA!  
  
Xel: *whimpers* owwie...do it again!! ^_^  
  
XellAn: *annoyed* do you have anything constructive to say?  
  
Xel: sore wa himitsu desu...  
  
XellAn: i'd hit you, but you'd enjoy it too much.  
  
Xel: ^_^  
  
XellAn: now, about this...it could be--  
  
Filia: XELL-AN!!!!!!  
  
Xel: *sighs* apparently, i'm not the only one upset about this...  
  
XellAn: ...uh-oh...w-well, how n-nice to see you, Filia-San...  
  
Filia: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!!!  
  
XellAn: ...n-no meaning, Filia-San...  
  
(Filia is furious. Xellos backs away.)  
  
Filia: and where are YOU going, NAMAGOMI?!?!? no doubt this is your influence!  
  
Xel: ne, Filia-Sama, i had nothing to do with it...  
  
Filia: Change it! NOW!!!!  
  
XellAn: *obediently* ...yes, Filia-San...  
  
(XellAn pulls out a red pen and begins scribbling. Filia looks at the paper in her hands.)  
  
Filia: ...red...?...no, Lina would be mad too...and no black. i'd rather die than see you do that to Amelia or Slyphiel.  
  
XellAn: *sighs* what do i do then?  
  
Filia: YOU like the monster. your hair is brown. no one will mistake you for any of us.  
  
XellAn: ...good point...  
  
(some more scribbling. Filia looks once more at the paper. she nods in approval)  
  
Filia: i have no problems with that.  
  
(she leaves the scene. XellAn looks at the grinning priest.)  
  
XellAn: how many of those did you give to people?  
  
Xel: sore wa...  
  
(XellAn throtles him. he flies across the room)  
  
Xel: *still smiling* i love it when you do that, XellAn-Chan! ^_^  
  
XellAn: *shakes her head* ...baka... 


End file.
